The Fattening Of Hinata
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Hinata Is Following Naruto One Day And Finds A Book Filled With Obese Ninja From The Leaf. She Then Decides To Join Them. Warning Contains- Futa, Weight Gain, Lesbians, Lactating.


`The Fatting Of Hinata

It was a warm bright sunny day in Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaf and Hinata Hyuuga was out stealthily following her crush Naruto.

It was as she followed him that Naruto stepped into a bookstore where he began to look around until he stopped at a small almost hidden door and pass thru. As Naruto disappeared behind the door Hinata decided to have a look around the store. The store was next to Konoha it's owner was a beautiful blonde haired woman who had lived in a village called Les and had moved in two months before while she was on a mission so this was her first time to look around. As Hinata was looking at a book on the ancient justu of the hokages of the leaf she saw Naruto come out of the hidden door carrying a thick book un his arm deciding to investigate the hidden room as she knew that Naruto was going to the ramen shop next Hinata sneaked over to the door and entered to find a strange surprise.

Entering the hidden room Hinata first saw two rows of thick books in red bindings like the one Naruto had going down two aisles on either side of her and leading to a massive oak door with a sign that read

(Only Women May Pass Beyond This Point)

Seeing this sign Hinata grow curious but decided to check out what was in the red books first so walking over to the right shelf Hinata grabbed one of the books and proceeded to open it before letting out a massive (GASP) that filled the room before nearly dropping the book onto the floor but stopped that and slowly began to flip thru the book.

What Hinata saw amazed her on every page there were women wearing nothing but fishnet panties, thigh high fishnet stockings, knee socks or just plain nude and posing in different ninja poses. But that was not the thing that had made her gasp or her face to turn a deep crimson red from her famous blush no what had shocked her was the fact that every women in the book was ether incredible enormous or massively obese. The women in the book had massive round smooth shiny bellies that easily reached down to their knees or calves, they had massive round shiny bubble butts that hung down to the backs of their knees, their breast were fat round slightly sagging triple MMM to TTT orbs topped with enormous thick fat eight inch wide ten inch high nipples that in some cases she could see were leaking breast milk, the women in the pictures were not all made of fat for they had enormous thick bulging muscler arms and legs that looked so strong that they could kick down the village walls. But as she was flipping towards the end of the book Hinata nearly downed the book again for on the last few pages were pictures of women she knew there was her sensei Kurenai, her friends Ino, Sakara, Tenten and Termari then there was Anko the snake ninja and both the 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune and all of them were massively obese the Hokage being the biggest and Sakura being the smallest but they were there in the red book posing nude for anyone to see.

As Hinata looked at the book she began to fell strange her nipples gave a small (pop pop) as they popped up to their full size of 4 inches tall and ten inches wide and her pussy began to become soaking wet. As Hinata looked at the picture of the Hokage she felt a string go thru her body and she knew the she want the Hokage as her lover. But Hinata then realized something if Lady Tsunade was these almost giant obese beauty in the book she would need to become fat no she needed to become massive obese just like the Hokage but how.

It was as Hinata was looking at Tsunade's picture that the door to the room opened and Sakara Harano walked into the room. As Sakara saw her she let out a loud (GASP) the filled the room and Sakara called out (Hinata what are you doing in this room). Hinata turned to look at her friend Sakara and noticed she was not massive like in the book but was her slender old self wearing her customarily outfit of a calf length dark red short sleeve dress that was slit up both sides to her wide hips and clung to her huge double GG cup breast, under this Sakara wore a pair of skin tight black knee length shorts that hugged her huge plump round white butt cheeks then on her large barefeet she wore a pair of black sandals that went up to the middle of her thick huge muscular calves and all of that was topped by her shoulder length strait dark pink hair.

As Hinata looked at her with her solid white eyes Sakara noticed the red book in her hands and gasped again "Hinata you haven't been looking at that book have you". Hinata looked at Sakara and spoke "Yes and I think I like what is inside but tell me Sakara how come your so big in the book but not right now" Sakara blushed before she smiled and licked her lips "well Hinata it's because I'm using a special jutsu to hide my massive form from all the horny boys like Naruto, now you say that you like what is in that book well how would you like to join me and the rest and get nice a fat I'm sure that would get you Naruto for your very own".

Hinata looked at Sakara for only a minute before she spoke "well Sakara I would love to get massively fat with you but I no longer want Naruto he's just to small for my liking now no I want Lady Tsunade she so big and beautiful I want to sink my hands into her massive soft warm flesh and suck her milk heavy breast til I'm as fat as her, can you help me get fat for her Sakara".

Sakura stood in front of the rooms door stunned by what Hinata had just said it was one the longest thing Hinata had ever said to her and it was to say she want the most powerful amazon shinobi among them as her lover something that she was sure Lady Tsunade would do as Hinata was one of the villages biggest pair of breast thou very few knew it as Hinata was always wearing that thick tan coat of hers whenever she went out but Tsunade knew and Sakara was aware her sensei wanted Hinata for her lover harem but Hinata would need to be fattened up first.

So Sakura told her "Come over to my house tonight and I'll help you fatten you for Lady Tsunade" before Sakura passed her and walked thru the door marked with the sign. Hinata had no idea what was on the other side but she hoped her fattened self would get to see soon. Hinata then looked back down at the book in her hands at the picture of the obese Hokage and felt her pussy get even wetter at the thought of her lips kissing all of Lady Tsunade's fat.

That Evening at 8:00pm Hinata headed out to Sakura's house. When she got there, it turned out Sakura was already waiting for her in the doorway. For some reason, the pink-haired girl was wearing a light see-thru nightie and a pair of skin tight jeans. Although Hinata noticed something that resembled a bulge in the front of Sakura's jeans something she had not seen in the picture of the massive Sakura, but she just ignored it and followed her friend upstairs to her bedroom.

As they reached Sakara's bedroom Hinata began to wonder why Sakara was not massive in her own home surly her mother knew of her daughters massive size but if she did she was probably massive herself. As they reached the bedroom door the house began shaking as a loud (BURP) passed thru the halls. With a look of fright Hinata looked at Sakara who simply smiled "Oh don't worry about that sound that was just my mother finishing off a meal I picked up for her earlier, she always likes to burp it out maybe after I've fattened you up you'll want to join me having sex with my mother she always likes it when I bring someone with me when we have sex". Hinata was tempted and simply nodded as her face colored a deep red as Sakara opened her bedroom door and ushered her inside.

"Well come on in, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said happily as they entered the room. As Hinata looked around she noticed that the whole room was dark and light pink with a mix of dark red which was no surprise as those were Sakara's favorite colors. Hinata then notice something that made her nearly gasp sitting on the floor of the room was Ino, Temari, and Tenten sitting in a half circle looking at her all three were slender like Sakura and wearing skin tight jeans with see-thru nightie of blue, green and tan. In the middle of their little circle was an odd green pipe with four different ends. Smirking, Sakura locked the door behind her and sat down in between Tenten and Temari now that our new soon-to-be lover is here we can get this party started.

All four girls glanced up at Hinata, who was shaking nervously she wanted to get massively fattened but she had no idea the other three girls were going to be there to watch it.

As Hinata was thinking these thoughts Sakara spoke "All right ladies lets strip and show Hinata how were going to fatten her up for Lady Tsunade. With a smile Ino, Sakara, Termari and Tenten started to unbutton and unzip their skin tight jeans before pulling both those and their black mesh panties down their slender white legs.

As Hinata watched she let out a massive (GASP) as from each girls smooth hairless privates sprang a enormous 20 inches long 14 inches thick veiny white penis below which hung a pair of hairless heavy looking round 4 pound medicine ball sized testicles each heavy with thick white cum. As the four girls kicked off their jeans and panties Sakara asked "Well Hinata what do you think, our penises are made using a secret justu from the land of amazon were the owner of that new store came from". Hinata stopped herself from screaming at the sight of their enormous dicks and calmly asked "Well they are lovely Sakara but how are they going to get me fat, your not going to inpregnant me are you because I only want to get fat not have all your babies, well not right now any way"

Hinata was surprised when Ino stepped forward and gently stroked her cheek "Hinata-chan I would love to pump you full of my thick fertile cum and get you pregnant but my love Sakara-kun gets to have my first baby before I have hers, anyway Lady Tsunade will want you pregnant by her baby first".

Hinata blushed as she pictured herself waddling around the village carrying the Hokage's baby in her smooth round shiny belly. She was soon drawn from her dream as Tenten gently stroked her left breast thru her jacket before leaning in and giving her a wet juicy kiss on the lips before she pressed the tip of her tongue against her lips before squeezing her huge fat breast thru her thick tan jacket causing her Hinata to open her mouth in a huge gasp this had let Tenten slide her thick tongue inside making the kiss even deeper and passionate for them.

As Hinata and Tenten kissed Termari walked up and gently pulled her lover off before throwing her onto Sakara's giant dark pink bed and throwing herself on top of her for a deep passionate kiss. As Hinata watched Termari rub her enormous penis against Tenten's Sakara spoke "Now stop that right now Termari or you'll shot your loud all over my bed wasting it, now you and Tenten can enjoy yourselves latter right now we need to fatten Hinata-chan up before Lady Tsunade gets here to enjoy my mother.

At hearing that her new crush was going to be coming over Hinata moaned "Oh Sakara-chan how are you going to fatten me to a size good enough for her to love". Sakara turned to her and began to stroke her enormous man-meat with her left hand causing the slick white 20 inch long 14 inch wide penis to rise to its full high before speaking "That simply Hinata our enormous round testicles are full to the brim with a special kind of fattening cum that once we place our penises into this green pipe will flow strait thru and out the other end which will be in your sweet little mouth then all you have to do is drink it all down and you'll begin to fatten up to Lady Tsunade's size, Now shall we get started ladies".

Hinata watched as Termari pulled Tenten off the bed and helped her into the half circle before sitting down to her left while Sakara sat on Tenten 's right and Ino sat next to Sakara before they each grabbed an end of the green pipe and pushed there enormous man-meat inside. Once they were ready Hinata sat down and grabbed the main end before stuffing it in her little mouth causing her mouth to stretch wide.


End file.
